


Sympathy for the Devil

by le_chat_vilain



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_chat_vilain/pseuds/le_chat_vilain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Thranduil overhears a pair of guards saying inappropriate things about his new wife, he decides to have some fun and torment them a little before giving them the sack. NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sympathy for the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This was just too much fun to write. Far too much fun! I love sassy playful Thranduil, he’s sexy as hell, especially when he’s being shady on top of it! This is still by far the funnest smut I think I've ever written, it's certainly been quite popular on my tumblr.
> 
> Prompt for this one comes from Tumblr as usual: Imagine thranduil overhearing some guards saying some inappropriate things about his wife and he places the main guard saying the things as the guard of his room for the night where he then proceeds to make her scream his name all night to make the guard uncomfortable and fires him the next morning.
> 
> I did tweak it a little once again, because banging all night is exhausting as fuck, but hopefully it still fits the bill!

Fools. They thought he could not hear them.

As he was about to round the corner into the throne room he heard the guards talking amongst themselves. Talking about things that they really should not be, especially since they were in reference to his wife.

“So, the king’s new wife, she is really something.”   
“Tell me about it. I would not mind seeing what she could do with that pretty mouth of hers. Bet she’s a screamer too.”

His immediate impulse was to beat them both to a pulp, but then he considered what she would do to him if he did and instead had a much better idea. Doubling back, he went to find Tauriel and put his plan in motion.

“Tauriel, a word?”  
“My lord?”  
“The guards currently by the door to the throne room, have them both stationed by my door after the party this evening.”

She eyed him suspiciously as she processed his unusual request. He did not normally have guards by his door unless they were at war, not that he would really require them even then.

“As you wish.”  
“Thank you.”

Hours later, as the party drew to a close, he whisked Ariadne away back to their quarters. There was something he actually found rather thrilling about what he was going to do, all be it in a sneaky, cruel kind of way. As they turned into the hallway that led to their door, he slammed her into the wall, pinning her arms over her head and her body to the stone with his hips. He trapped her into an almost violent kiss as he pressed his body against her – all in plain sight of the guards of course. He was having far too much fun with this already.

Picking her up he slung her over his shoulder and she squealed with delight as he marched them towards the bedroom. The looks on the faces of the unfortunate guards were absolutely priceless.

“What has gotten into you tonight?”  
“Shush you.”

He gave her a light smack on her backside and winked at the vulgar guard as he carried her over the threshold. Kicking the door shut behind him, he flung her down on the bed and snickered as he relived their expressions in his mind.

“Thranduil, what on earth? Why are there guards out there? Did you declare war on Thorin again?”  
“No, no, no! Shhhh. Just trust me when I say I am defending your honour and intend to do so in the most enjoyable way possible.”

Propping herself up on one elbow, she eyed him with skepticism.

“Do I dare ask?”  
“Do you think I would tell you if you did?”  
“Not in a million years.”

He smirked at her, removing his coat and draping it over the back of a chair. After unlacing his pants and tugging off his boots, he crawled on top of her and she took his face in her hands, subtly shaking her head and smiling her charming, wry smile.

“I am going to need you to do one thing for me though.”  
“And what is that husband of mine?”  
“Be very, very, unapologetically loud.”

Raising her brows at him in genuine disbelief, a soft giggle bubbled from her chest.

“Is that so? Well you had better make sure you give me no alternative then.”  
“Do I ever?”  
“There is a first time for everything.”  
“Ouch!”

Her giggling turned to outright laughter at her own teasing of him, and he silenced her with his kiss. When she slipped her arms around his neck and took a fistful of his hair in her hand, he slithered his underneath her and rolled them over so she lay on top of him.

“And here I was thinking you were going to be doing all the work.”  
“Oh I will be, but you see, as beautiful as this dress is and as ravishing as you look in it, it does seem to be a little…prohibitive.”

He tugged playfully on the soft velvet and gave her his best sad eyes until he had successfully managed to guilt her into removing it. She sat back on his hips and lifted it over her head, throwing it on the floor by the bed. Clearly noticing the way he was admiring her nakedness, she made a point to extend her arms up and out, arching her back and pushing her backside against his growing arousal as she stretched.

“Now that is just not fair.”  
“What ever do you mean, my love? My back was just getting a little stiff.”

There it was again, that smug curl of her lips as she pushed back into him to torment him some more. He growled at her hungrily and with his hand at the back of her neck, pulled her down into a passionate kiss, flipping her onto her back as he did so. Forcing her hands either side of her head and holding her down by her wrists, he began to roll his body into hers, making sure she could feel him through the fabric of his trousers.

“Well now who’s not playing fair?”  
“You started it.”  
“You had better finish it then.”  
“Believe me, I fully intend to.”

With that, he took her nipple in his mouth, grazing it gingerly with his teeth and sucking hard as he pulled away. Her startled gasp was music to his ears as he continued to scatter kisses and nips down her body. Kneeling at the foot of the bed, he hauled her down to meet him, resting her thighs on his broad shoulders and snaking his arms around them to rest his hands on her stomach.

Without bothering to tease her at all, he quickly flicked the wet nub of her clitoris with his tongue before beginning his relentless assault. She cried out louder than he had ever heard her do before, and as she bucked and writhed against him, he tightened his grip on her. Her breathing grew ever more ragged and her squeaks and moans ever louder. Sitting upright she began to claw at his arms, sharp nails scraping across his skin.

She screamed his name at the top of her lungs as she came, along with a slew of rather colourful human profanities. This was better than he could have possibly hoped for. Not content to let her quiet yet, he kept a hold of her and continued to drag his tongue languidly over her, causing her to whimper and curse. When he finally released her she curled into a ball, rolled onto her knees and rested her upper body on the mattress.

“I told you there would be no alternative.”  
“I…that was…”  
“Are you alright?”  
“Yes…better than actually…just…what has gotten into you tonight?”

After shucking his pants, he lay on his side next to her and lightly stroked her back, allowing her to come down from her high for a minute before he began his next onslaught.

“Like I said, I am defending your honour. That is all I will say on the matter. Why, are you complaining?”  
“Not at all.”  
“Good, does that mean you are ready for round two?”  
“What?”  
“You heard me.”  
“Be careful, a girl could get used to this.”  
“She should.”

Wrapping his arm around her, he pulled her onto her side and into his embrace, gently combing her long dark locks behind her ear as he peppered ghostly kisses down her neck and across her shoulder. Hooking his leg around hers, he opened her legs slightly and entered her from behind, easing into her slowly and deliberately. She answered his action with a pleasured sigh as she bowed her back into him, driving him deeper inside her. He groaned as she continued to arch to meet his thrusts. The arm he had beneath her reached around to massage her breasts, while he let his other hand wander down her body, his fingers finding her clitoris and pulsing it in time with their rhythm.

She cussed under her breath again as he picked up the pace, grazing his lips up her neck and moaning in her ear as he felt his own release building. Her hand reached back to tug on his hair; it was almost enough to push him over the edge. As she neared completion yet again, she tried to increase their speed but he would not let her, he wanted her to feel as though her whole body would break before he let her get there again.

“Thranduil, please, oh…please…”

Begging. She knew exactly how to get what she wanted from him; he could never resist her when she begged. In a fluent motion that never broke their connection, he twisted her back onto her knees, took her by the hips and slammed into her repeatedly. Her hands clawed at the sheets and she screamed again as he roared out her name and they orgasmed together. Falling back onto their sides, she turned to him and kissed him tenderly, a tired yet satisfied smile on her lips.

“If there is going to be a round three, I am definitely going to need an intermission first after that.”

A low chuckle rumbled in his chest as he kissed her on the forehead and drew her closer, rolling to his back so she could rest her head on his chest.

“Of course, A’maelamin. Round three can wait until morning.”  
“Thank you, darling.”  
“Anything for you. Feeling good?”  
“Better than ever, like you needed to ask. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

She kissed him briefly once more, pulling the sheet up over them. Sleep claimed her soon after, and once he was sure she was deep in dreams, he called out to their unfortunate doormen.

“You out there, I need some more wine.”  
“Right away, my lord.”

When the ringleader of the pair entered the room, he encountered much more of his king that he was bargaining for; Thranduil had purposely thrown the sheet off himself and lay there stark naked, stroking her hair lovingly as she slept on his chest. He stifled a grin as the mortified guard averted his eyes.

“Well, bring it here then. As you can see I can not very well move myself.”

Still foolishly attempting to look anywhere but at him, the unluckiest guard in the world shuffled over to the bedside, handing Thranduil a glass of burgundy wine.

“Tell me, what is your name?”  
“Thangannas, my lord.”  
“Well Thangannas, you and your friend outside can consider yourselves relieved of duty and employment. Permanently. That will be all.”

If he had thought the young elf could not have been more shocked before, he was incredibly mistaken. Thangannas nodded to him nervously and turned to leave, pausing when the king called out to him.

“Oh, and Thangannas? In future, you may wish to be more cautious about the kind of conversations you have in public spaces. You never know who may be around the corner.”

He saw the lad’s shoulders rise and fall in defeat before he kept walking. This had been entirely too much fun; perhaps he should punish all forms of insubordination like this from now on. Joining her under the sheet once more, he snuffed out the candle by their bed and rested his head against hers as he too drifted into the land of dreams.

 


End file.
